


It's About Time

by ffwriter2018



Category: kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kat plans on proposing to Adena.





	1. Chapter 1

Kat sat at her desk trying to figure out how she was going to tell her friends she wanted to propose to her girlfriend. She’s been distancing her self a little bit from them trying to find the right way to admit what she was thinking. This shouldn’t be the hardest part of the situation. Telling them should come so natural, but Kat worries what if two of the most important people in her life don’t accept the one she’s in love with. Kat decided right then and there she needs to rip the band-aid off and tell them. Fashion closet time.

Kat goes up to Jane’s desk “Fashion closet now please” she demands gives a look to show how serious she is. Jane gets up right away “I’m going to get Sutton I’ll meet you in there in a second.” Kat is already walking towards the fashion department. “ Sutton I need you in the fashion closet immediately” Kat storms in Oliver and Sutton look up surprised. Sutton looks worried and looks to Oliver “ Go on Red seems important. Just don’t take all day ok.” Oliver says with a nod. They both walk out and go right to the fashion closet where Jane is standing there pacing.

“Okay what the hell is going on” Sutton questions “Yea are you okay, seriously Kat what’s up with you lately? Jane sincerely wonders. Kat takes a deep breath “ I’m going to propose to Adena” “ I’ve been stressing so much about it because of how much you guys mean to me and how in love with her I am. I’m so worried you guys don’t really like her, that you just faked it cause this is my first serious relationship with someone. That maybe you thought this wouldn’t last. But I’m so in love with every little thing about her.” Kat takes a deep breath having just spit all that out in a rush.

She takes another breath “You guys are my family you have been there supported me with everything. I know it’s not like you guys to lie about situations like this, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Adena. I need the honest truth from both of you.” Kat finally finished looking at her “sisters” waiting for any type of response. “Wow” Jane was the first to say anything while walking over to sit down, Sutton followed. “So this is real huh?” Sutton said more of a statement than a question.

“It’s about time” Sutton smiles while looking to Kat. “Wait what did you say” Kat is stunned, “She said it’s about time” Jane interjected “Yea we’ve been waiting for you to tell us. Granted I didn’t think you would be so stressed while doing it but”. Sutton says with a smile. They both get up and give Kat a tight hug whispering that they love her. “So does this mean that we get to help set up a proposal?” Jane exclaimed.

“Actually I already have it all planned out. I’m asking her next Saturday, reservations are set I found the violinist we stopped and listened to when we first met. I’ll actually need help with one more thing though.” Kat said “Anything” both girls agreed with tears in eyes. “I need you guys to hide and be able to take photos. It will be lite by street lights so you should be able to get good photos.” Kat questioned. The reply she received was two women hugging her while mumbling “yes duh of course.” This is when Kat thought she was crazy forever worrying they wouldn’t be supportive of her.


	2. It's About Time pt 2

It was Saturday morning the day Kats life was going to change. She was finally going to ask the love of her life to marry her. She took the day off of work to prepare for tonight. Kat woke up scared and excited for tonight she woke up in her favorite spot holding Adena. During dinner last night Kat informed Adena she had tomorrow off which she was helping Jane and Sutton with something. That’s when Adena told Kat she started working on a new project so her morning and afternoon would be spent in the studio so Sunday it was just her and Kat with no distractions.

When Kat got to the girls' apartment she was surprised as she walked into their living room where their table was filled with all types of food. “We figured that if we didn’t feed you this morning you wouldn’t eat because you’re going to stress your self out,” Sutton smirked as she walked over to Kat to move her along to the couch. “Yea we also have a bunch of things to distract you so you don’t spend the whole day panicking,”Jane explained as she ate a piece of bacon. “Ha ha thanks, guys.”Kat flopped on the couch. She looked at her friends then started crying.

Jane rushes over to her “Love what’s wrong?” “Kat what’s wrong take a deep breath.” Sutton rubs her back trying to calm her down. Kat sits there for a minute composing herself then suddenly stands up startling her friends she starts pacing back and forth. “Guys, what the hell am I doing? Is this a stupid idea? What if by me asking her she says no and everything just gets ruined, just because I actually listened to my heart this time?” Kat lets it out in what seems to be all in one breath then continues. “This is huge for the both of us I haven’t even met her family in person yet. Yea she facetimes them and we’ve seen each other you know. She’s met my family, you guys all like her. You all know how much I love her. What if this changes it and not for the better?” Kat finally stands still in front of her friends looking for them to agree with her but she’s met with the reassurance she needs.

“Okay you need to sit down and listen to what we’re going to tell you okay,” Sutton says sternly with a hint of sarcasm. Sutton looks to Jane with a smirk on her face once Kat sits. Sutton starts off their talk “You have been through so much with Adena starting at the beginning when you first met you said that there was just something about her that made you feel something. Your first time hanging with her was a situation neither one of you could ever forget.” Kat chuckle at the memory of the night they took apart vibrators. “Just how upset you got when Adena was detained we knew she was going to be something so much more than just a friend. Yea you pulled away once because it scared you to love someone so much. Love you bought an eleven thousand dollar plane ticket to spend a few hours in an airport with her. You wanted to go with her then but you knew it wasn’t the right time for either of you. I think you finally accepted how much you’re in love with her when you got on that plane. Since then it’s been a waiting game for us to see when this next chapter was going to start.” Sutton and Jane were starting to tear up a little “We could not be happier for you. You’ve finally found your person. The person that accepts you for all that you are, who will confront you on your bullshit. Someone who encourages you to reach for more, supports your career.” Jane pauses “From what we can see on the outside you are that to Adena. You love accept her every piece of her. You’ve always had her best interest in mind. You push her to do her best. You are each other’s person Kat. We can not wait to be hiding in bushes watching you purpose to the love of your life.” Jane finishes lifting her hand to wipe the tears that feel from Kat and Sutton’s eyes.

“Dam tiny Jane way to make me cry” Kat huffs “You too babe don’t think I forgot.” She looks to Sutton who just smiles. “ Thank you both of you for everything. You’ve been with me on this from the beginning, from fashion closet confession to the yoni egg incident. To all the crappy stuff in between to her finally being able to come back to New York. I honestly couldn’t have done any of this without you guys support. Even now after I flipped out you knew the right things to say to reassure that what I’m doing is the right thing for me and her right now.” Kat hugged her best friends tight but let go when her phone went off. It was a text from Adena “Hope you girls are actually getting some stuff done and having fun. I can’t wait for our date tonight. I love you I’ll see you in 6hrs my love.” “See you two are grossly in love it’s sickening I’m going to be sick.” Sutton jokes standing up to make her plate. “Yea gross, Let’s go we got a few hours to actually do some housework.” Jane agrees eating more bacon.


	3. It's About Time pt 3

Kat has relaxed a lot since the girls gave her that pep talk. She was getting ready to leave to head to the restaurant. The girls went over the plan on where Kat and Adena were going to “run to” their violinist. The girls were ready they couldn’t wait to be able to have a small part in their friends future. Kat was getting ready to leave when she turned to her friends. “ You got this don’t panic.” Sutton jokes “You got this babe, try to not act too nervous because if you walk in with that look on your face Adena will know something is up.” Kat glares at her. “ I’m kidding. Everything will be fine but you better get going before you are late.” Kat gives them both a tight hug. She’s about to get in the cab when Sutton yells “Hey you got the ring right?” Kat panics checking her pockets “Yes I got it!” As she holds it up waving it. “Okay, we’ll see you in a little bit!” Jane yells as they go back into her house.

She’s at the restaurant faster than she realized, when she got there she checked in even though she already called to confirm the reservation. She was nervous, worried but that all went away once she saw Adena step out of the taxi. It was almost as it was the first time Kat saw her. Adena was wearing jeans with a black jacket and a red hijab she took Kat’s breath away because she looked comfortable but sophisticated. Kat couldn’t be more in love than she was in that moment. Both of their faces broke out into huge smiles when they saw each other. Adena walked up to Kat they gave each other a kiss and hug as if they haven’t seen each other in days. “ You look beautiful love,” Adena tells Kat as she moves a strand of hair from Kats face to behind her ear. “Thank you. You look beautiful too. How was the shoot today?” Kat asked as they were walking towards their table. They sit down across from each other, Adena just takes in the restaurant it was one that they haven’t been to before together. “It went very well, not necessarily something I’ve done before but looking forward to doing something that will challenge me you know? How did today go with the girls?” Adena asked noticing Kats smile when she asked. “Ha-Ha, today was very interesting.”

The dinner was just like any other time they’ve gone out. They got lost in each other’s conversations both feeling that they could stay that way forever. “So I was thinking instead of heading right back to the apartment that we could go for a walk along the water?” Kat asked she seemed very bashful but she was secretly freaking out. Adena looked at her with the purest of smiles “I would love that” They leave the restaurant continuing their conversation. As time passes on they are getting closer and closer to their violinist. Kat is growing increasingly nervous. Something that Adena can sense but chooses not to mention right now. “KAT” Adena all but yells “ Isn’t that the violinist we saw when we kinda sorta went on a date but wasn’t really a date?” Adena chuckles “ Yea I guess it is huh. The same one where you took my phone away and told me to Be In The Moment?” Kat smiles cause this is the moment where she’s going to ask Adena to marry her. They stand there for a while Adena looks at Kat a couple of times Kat was finally in the moment.

Kat turns to Adena with a serious look “Adena?” Kat looks like she could get sick at any minute “What’s wrong love? Adena looks worried. Kat takes a deep breath looks at Adena looks into her eyes. “This wasn’t a random occurrence with the violinist being here. I planned all of this to surprise you. I am so in love with you. We didn’t have a perfect start but I believe that all the hardships we faced, in the beginning, made us who we are right now together. You have helped me grow so much, you’ve shown me so much understanding and love that I’ve never felt before. I can’t wait to wake up every morning next to you, fall asleep every night with you. You have been so patient with me with everything that’s gone on. I’ve known all of this for so long. I want to spend every moment with you.” Kat is crying, Adena is sobbing.

Kat gets down on one knee takes Adena’s hand pulls out the ring looks up to Adena with tears running down both of their faces “Adena El-Amin will you Marry Me?” Kat asks with a smile. It seems like forever before Adena answers “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Kat. YES!!” Adena pulls Kat up they kiss they both still are crying “I love you” Adena says between kisses. “ I love you too” Kat gives her another kiss wiping away Adena’s tears. They are standing there for a few minutes their violinist congratulated them offered his services at the wedding. They both chuckle looking at one another. Adena looks down at her ring and back up to Kat smiling “I love it”. They start to walk when Kat looks to Adena with a smile “We are about to get bombarded with hugs. I kinda sorta had Sutton and Jane hiding in the bushes so they could take pictures.” Kat says just as the girls calmly walk out from behind the bushes both are crying. Adena and Kat look at each start laughing Sutton and Jane pull them into a tight hug. “That was so beautiful, you guys are so adorable I love you both so much oh my gosh.” Sutton sobs “Yea I agree I’m so happy for you two.”Jane chimes in “Thank you both so much.” Adena stands back just a little when Kat practically jumps on the girls “ Thank you both so much, I love you, babes, thanks for always being there for me/ us.” Kat squeals letting them go stepping back to hug Adena. “Ok, Sutton and I are going to head back to our place touch up edit the pictures. Text us tomorrow if you want us to bring them by tomorrow.” Jane says with a smirk walking away. “We love you two bye babes.” Sutton smiles and waves. “They would do absolutely anything for you wouldn’t they?” Adena ask already knowing the answer “They would Let go home huh?” Kat suggests “Absolutely.” Adena gives her a kiss she can’t wait to spend forever with Kat.


End file.
